tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Unova
Unova is a region of the Pokémon World. Just like the rest of the world, it was created by Arceus, who shaped it with the power provided by its Plates. Geographical Layout Unova is based on the New York City metropolitan area of the United States of America.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Unova Even though Unova is based on New York City, many parts of the state of New York are present in the design. The U.S. city itself is a continuous metropolis, but parts of Unova are rural and even deserts. Historical parts of the state are present in the region, such as Lower Manhattan, Broadway, the Borroughs, Brooklyn Bridge, and the New York City Subway.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Unova#Design_concept Unova is not connected to any other region, meaning one would have to travel to/from it by plane or boat. History Unova is the main region where the manufacturing of Gems comes from. Scientists in the region invented this item long ago and used its power to help strengthen Pokémon's moves that are of the same type as the Gem. However, due to the nature of the item, it is used up once it's put into effect, making it a one-use item. An immense amount was created to make up for that, though. Gems can ONLY officially be bought in the Unova region, unless purchasing from a person who already has one in other regions. Gems are now also one of the three items needed for Manipulation meditation. Unova used to serve as the region of operations for the evil organization known as Team Plasma. This is not the case anymore, due to all previous smaller evil groups being merged into the Tekiyoku. Unova was later taken over by the revitalized Tekiyoku, along with all other regions. All Unova Gyms were shut down and the Unova League was discontinued. Citizens there were forced to start paying the Tekiyoku taxes every now and then. Cities and Towns The following is a list of every city and town in Unova, as shown in the official Pokémon games. They're all basically present in Tears of the Fallen, even though some might not be mentioned in the series. Anime-exclusive locations will only be shown here if they have some part in Tears of the Fallen or if a character is from there. See more about a city/town on its page by clicking the name. Be aware that not all cities/towns will have articles. * Nuvema Town * Accumula Town * Striaton City * Nacrene City * Castelia City * Nimbasa City * Driftveil City * Mistralton City * Icirrus City * Opelucid City * Lacunosa Town * Undella Town * Anville Town * Aspertia City * Floccesy Town * Virbank City * Lentimas Town * Humilau City * Tatsu Village * Vertress City Present In terms of a non-canonical pre-series, Unova was seen in Transmission #2, which was hosted by Colress and Ghetsis. During the events in Kasai Village, it was thought that Ippei was going to have to go to the Unova region for a mission to stop Ghetsis from gaining intel, as instructed by Hanzo, the Kasai chief. This turned out to be false information sent to Hanzo by Heidayu, the former leader of Kasai's militia. He said this lie to lure Ippei away from the village to capture him and hold him in the militia's base so that he can hold Hanzo hostage and force Heidayu to be named the new chief. Saizo, who was stationed in Unova at the time, had made his way to Kalos to free Ippei as they fled to try to save the chief. It is a sure fact that some of Arceus's Plates are hidden in this region. However, neither Alain's Division A of the Mokusetsu nor Division B has visited the region yet. Characters From Here This section will show characters in Tears of the Fallen who are from Unova. Only characters revealed in the series so far will be shown here. If a character's been revealed, but their hometown is meant to be hidden for plot purposes, they will not appear here. * Iris Yabusaki (Tatsu Village) * Dr. Zager (Virbank City) * Colress Tsuruoka (Floccesy Town) * Ghetsis Gropius (Lacunosa Town) * Aldith Mifune (Vertress City) * Grings Kodai (Nimbasa City) * Pierce Itoh (Nacrene City) * Barret Daigo (Aspertia City) Plates Hidden Here This section will list Arceus's Plates that were hidden in _____ after Giratina hid the Plates in ancient times when Arceus created its special move, "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter". Only Plates whose locations have been revealed in the series will appear here. * None in Hoenn have been revealed so far Trivia * Unova's name may come from the Latin word unum or the Spanish word uno, which mean "one", along with the Spanish word, nova, which means "new". It also contains parts of the phrase, (Un)ited States (of)' '(A)merica.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Unova#Etymology * Unova is one of two regions based on areas of the United States of America, the other being Alola. See Also * Kanto * Johto * Hoenn * Sinnoh * Kalos * Alola References Category:Locations Category:Regions